Illusion's Guardian
by Gemini14
Summary: What happens when Hitomi's vision of a winged Allen comes true? What will happen to him when Zaibach finds out?
1. Illusion's Guardian Chapter One

Illusion's Guardian

Chapter One

Hitomi gazed out of her window in her cabin on board the Crusade. It was still raining. It had been raining since they had boarded that morning two days ago. She smiled when Allen was heard complaining from his room and listened as Millerna chided him. 

"_He's not very happy about being bedridden, but that's what he gets for going back out into battle so soon after being injured._" Hitomi thought, giggling when Allen let out a loud yell and an expletive. Apparently Millerna had just been rough with changing his bandages and had bumped his wound. 

"Sounds like Sir Allen is upset again." Merle said, with a yawn.

"That's an understatement. He's a very active man and hates to be bogged down by anything. This wound of his has become more of an annoyance than a hazard for him. Millerna isn't helping matters any by being overprotective." Hitomi said, as more angry shouts came from across the hall.

"Sounds almost like that Dilandau guy, only grown up." Merle muttered. Both girls looked at one another and shuddered. They had both seen what Dilandau had done, and neither of them favored the idea of Allen being related to the pyromaniac in any way, shape, or form. After everything had calmed down and Millerna had left Allen to his own devices, Hitomi chanced a visit to the wounded captain's room. 

"Allen?" Hitomi asked, as she walked into the dimly lit room.

"Hitomi? What're you doing in here?" Allen asked, tiredly, exhausted from arguing with Millerna.

"I wanted to see how you were feeling. I could hear you yelling from across the hall." Hitomi said, as she sat in the chair next to his bed and gently brushed some strands of dirty blond hair from Allen's pale, sweaty brow.

"I'm sorry, Hitomi. I didn't mean for you to hear that. It's just that I'm not thrilled with being bedridden until my wounds have healed." Allen said, apologetically. Hitomi gently shook her head.

"It's all right, Allen. You have a lot on your shoulders to deal with and this is not helping matters any. I just didn't realize that you had such a temper." Hitomi said, with a laugh.

"Oh, really? You haven't seen anything yet." Allen said, with a mischievous look on his face.

"Oh? Is that supposed to be a threat, Allen Schezar?" Hitomi asked, glad that the man was starting to look a little bit more cheerful.

"Take it however you please." Allen said, with a grin and an uplifted eyebrow. For a moment the two just stared at one another, as though they couldn't believe that their conversation had just taken place, then they both started laughing. The gallant captain once again amazed Hitomi; he was actually laughing! 

"Ow." Allen said, gripping his side when he started laughing too hard, but still managed to chuckle as he relaxed back into the cushions.

"Are you all right?" Hitomi asked, her face still flushed with laughing. Allen nodded.

"That's the first time I have laughed in a long time. Thank you, Hitomi." Allen said, his color, Hitomi noticed, looking considerably better than before.

"You're welcome, Allen. I'm going to go now and let you rest. I'll be back later to visit." Hitomi promised. 

"Okay. See you later, Hitomi." Allen said, as the girl retreated from his room and quietly closed the door behind her. She was immediately confronted by Merle.

"How is he?" Merle asked, as she walked alongside Hitomi to the ship's galley.

"He's doing better. He's tired of being treated like an invalid, that much is certain." Hitomi said, as she reached for the door handle. Before she could touch it, however, the ship suddenly rocked violently, throwing her and Merle to the floor.

"What's goin' on? What happened?!" Merle asked, as shouts from all directions came to their ears.

"I don't know. Allen! Merle! C'mon! I'm gonna need your help!" Hitomi shouted, as she ran back the way she'd come. 

"Wait a darned minute, Hitomi! My place is by the side of Van-sama! Not Sir Allen!" Merle shouted, as a more violent impact shook the ship. Hitomi stopped and glared at Merle.

"Merle! Van can take care of himself, Allen can't in the condition he's in! C'mon! I think this ship is being boarded!" Hitomi shouted, as sounds of fighting reached her ears. Without saying anything more, Merle followed Hitomi back to Allen's room. When they got there, they could see Allen struggling to remain standing as he made his way to the door by himself. 

"Allen!" Hitomi shouted, over the din of explosions and battle noise.

"Hitomi! What're you doing? Get out of here while you still can! The Zaibach will be here any minute!" Allen shouted, his concern for her overriding any pain he felt. 

"We came back to get you, Sir Allen! We've gotta evacuate while we still can!" Merle shouted, her eyes widening with concern when she saw a crimson stain on the side of Allen's clothes that were located over his wound. 

"I can't……………….Gadis, please forgive me. C'mon. We're heading to the 'melef bay. I'm going to get you two out of here, even if it kills me." Allen said, with determination and, ignoring the intense pain in his side, led Hitomi and Merle on a mad dash to the bay he'd mentioned. When they got there, Allen was relieved to see that the Schezarade was still in one piece. He also noticed that the Escaflowne was missing from its berth. 

"_That means at least Van got away._" Allen thought, as he climbed up into the Schezarade and beckoned for Hitomi to join him in the cockpit.

"But Allen! Your wound………………..!" Hitomi said, but was interrupted by Allen.

"That doesn't matter! I know it's going to be cramped in here, but I want you and Merle to hang on as tight as you can, because this thing is going to free fall until I can establish some kind of control. Got me?" Allen asked. Hitomi nodded, as she and Merle carefully lowered themselves into the small cockpit. When they had gotten themselves situated, Allen positioned his arms and legs and released the cord that held his guymelef in place during transport. Before Hitomi or Merle could even draw breath to scream, the Schezarade was catapulted out of the ship and into the air beneath the ship. Allen grimaced as turbulence from outside buffeted the mecha and winced when Hitomi accidentally elbowed him in his injured side. 

"Sorry, Allen." Hitomi said, over the wind.

"Don't worry about me. It's all right." Allen gasped, the very effort of talking taking a lot out of him. After a few minutes, Hitomi realized that the Schezarade was slowing its descent and looked up at Allen. To her astonishment, she saw a golden aura around him. His eyes were closed in deep concentration and his breathing was deep and even; he was controlling the mecha's descent with his mind!

"_Why didn't I sense this before?! This power of his is similar to mine, but he's able to control it! How?_" Hitomi wondered, as the Schezarade settled onto the ground ever so gently. Merle looked up at her then gave Allen a confused look. With the hiss of steam, Allen fell forward, unconscious. It took the strength of both of the girls to pull him out of the Schezarade and lay him on the ground. 

"Is that what he meant by 'control' back there?" Merle asked, looking at the injured man with some concern in her eyes. 

"I don't know. Could it be that he has powers that he is hiding from everyone else?" Hitomi asked, as she and Merle started getting themselves together and sheltered in the overhang of the Schezarade.

Chesta winced when something cold and wet hit his face. For a moment he was disoriented about where he was, then he remembered. His 'melef had crashed after being knocked out of battle by a fleeing Escaflowne. As he made an effort to sit up, lancing pain went through his right leg like a hot knife. Without even looking down, he could tell that he was in trouble. His leg could have been crushed or worse, but Chesta couldn't see. His leg was buried beneath what used to be his cockpit cover. Surprisingly, his left leg was free and he tried prying the debris off of his wounded leg, but he wasn't strong enough. Tears of pain and desperation clouded his vision as he tried vainly to get his leg free. With a sob of frustration, Chesta lay back and gave up. What chance was there that he would survive? He couldn't move, he was miles from civilization, and his friends were far away. He would die alone. 

"_I wish I had never left the orphanage! At least there I wouldn't be alone like I am now._" Chesta thought, as tears streamed down the sides of his face.

Merle perked up. She could have sworn she'd heard something. There. There it was again. 

"What do you hear, Merle?" Hitomi asked, as she redressed Allen's wound (luckily for him, it hadn't been as serious as they had initially thought).

"I thought I heard someone crying. It's coming from that way." Merle said, pointing in the direction the sound was coming from. 

"Why don't you go see what it is? I should be all right alone till you return." Allen suggested, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I shouldn't, Allen. Someone needs to remain here with you. Merle, would you mind looking over there?" Hitomi asked.

"I was intending to do just that! See ya in a few minutes!" Merle said, before scampering off on all fours, ignoring the fact that it was still raining. 

"How Van puts up with her, I will never know." Allen muttered, as Hitomi silently agreed with him. 

Merle followed the sound to a gap in some outcrops. At one time, there had been a colonial outpost in this part of Godeshem, but now there were only vacant ruins of what had once been a busy town. Merle stopped in an old building and shook the water from her fur. She was sopping wet, but she didn't care; she just wanted to figure out what was making the crying noise. When she exited the building, she saw that the rain was beginning to abate.

"_Good, the rain is beginning to stop. It'll make it even easier to follow that sound!_" Merle thought, as she started off again to find the source of the sound. 

Viole yawned and stretched as he pulled himself out of his hiding place. With some annoyance he brushed some strands of lavender hair out of his face and stood up. He had just left the ranks of the Zaibach Empire. He felt quite a bit of relief about that, especially concerning some dreams he'd had. Since he'd left Zaibach, however, the dreams had ceased and he'd been able to get some decent sleep. Then a movement out of the corner of his eye distracted him from his thoughts. 

"_Looks like that cat-girl that was always hanging around the king of Fanelia. What is she doing here, of all places?_" Viole thought, as he watched her from his perch. Then he became aware of a soft moaning.

"_What in the name of the Mystic Moon is that?! That sounds almost like Chesta! But what is he doing here?_" Viole thought, as he followed the cat-girl down to the spot where a crumpled guymelef lay. 

Merle was stunned when she found the Zaibach guymelef, but was even more surprised when she found that the crying was coming from inside of it! With the silence her species was renowned for, she climbed up onto the twisted hulk and looked down. She could barely see the pilot, but she could tell that it was a boy who couldn't have been any older than her own beloved Van. With relative ease, she reached down and touched the boy's face. He came to his senses quick enough to realize that she was there, but not to recognize who she was. To Merle's surprise, he brought a shaky hand up and touched her hand, as though to confirm her presence there to himself. By the one touch, Merle could tell that he was frightened, wet and in pain. If help didn't come soon, he would die, no questions asked. But he was an enemy! Why should she care about what happened to him?

"_Because he reminds you of your brother._" Merle's mother's voice said in her mind. _Merlin_. Merle hadn't even thought about him since the day she had been placed by the side of Prince Van to be his playmate and constant companion. When the young pilot's eyes focused on her, she could tell that it still didn't register to him who she was, all he cared about was the fact that he was no longer alone.

"Hey! Can you get out? Are you stuck?" Merle asked, as she tried to pry what remained of the cockpit cover off with her bare hands. 

"Here, let me help you, cat-girl." A male voice said, as the owner got alongside her and helped pull the metal back.

"Chesta, can you hear me? What happened? How did you end up here?" the young man asked, as Merle watched him very closely.

"Viole? Is that you? What're you doing here?" the pilot asked, dazedly. 

"I left Zaibach and the DragonSlayers, remember? How did you get here?" the man asked, as he assessed what had happened with his eyes and hands. 

"There was a battle………….the Dragon knocked several of us right out of the sky…….I don't know where everyone else crashed or even if they are still alive. Viole, Miguel's gone. Doppleganger got Miguel." Chesta sobbed, before passing out. 

"Cat-girl, are there any others with you?" 'Viole' asked.

"Only the girl from the Mystic Moon and the captain of Astoria's knights and he's wounded. Why? Do you honestly expect them to help you?" Merle asked.

"I don't expect any help from anyone, not after what I've done through the ranks of the Zaibach Empire. But this is a close friend of mine that I had almost convinced to leave with me but was prevented from doing so. I would like to save his life and possibly try again to get him to leave Zaibach." Viole said, getting a skeptical look from Merle while he was at it. Without another word, Viole started pulling the twisted metal as far away from Chesta as he could, succeeding in opening a big enough hole in the top to pull the wounded DragonSlayer through. 

"Chesta! I'm going to try to pull you out through this hole! Can you hear me?" Viole asked. He got no response.

"Dammit." Viole growled, angrily. Merle knew then that things were starting to get serious. Time was running out for the DragonSlayer. 

"Cat-girl, is there any way for you to get in touch with the Dragon?" Viole asked, suddenly making a very dangerous decision. 

"No. Even if there was, I certainly wouldn't call him to help the likes of you!" Merle replied.

"Fine then. I'll just see if your Astorian friend is up to it." Viole said, as he started running in the direction he knew the other two people lay in.

"No! Hitomi! Sir Allen!" Merle shouted, chasing after the young man as quickly as she could. Even though the two humans she had come with were not as important to her as Van was, they were still her friends. She did not want anything to happen to them.

Hitomi looked up when she heard running footsteps. From what she could tell, the runner was not Merle; she could only hear two sets of feet moving. 

"Hitomi…………don't move………………it's one of Them." Allen said, his voice so low that Hitomi had to strain her ears to hear him. Hitomi did as she was told and ducked behind the leg of the Schezarade. She could hear Allen edge his sword out of its sheath and hold it at the ready. Then suddenly, her precognition kicked in. She could see the young man approaching their area, but his intentions were not to attack them, but to help an injured friend. 

"Wait, Allen. He means us no harm." Hitomi said, standing up just as the young man appeared from behind an outcrop. 

"But he's from Zaibach! One of Dilandau's DragonSlayers! How could you be so sure as to trust the likes of him?!" Allen asked, as Merle barreled up behind the youth and tackled him. 

"It's because he's defected. He is no longer a part of Dilandau's chosen warrior corp. He's his own human being now." Hitomi said, quietly, her tone of voice signifying that she was using her precognitive powers once again. Allen sighed with resignation.

"Okay, Hitomi, we'll do as you say and trust him. Get off of him, Merle." Allen said, reluctantly. With equal reluctance, Merle removed herself from the youth's back and sat within a yard of him to be sure that he wouldn't do anything funny.

"Thank you. I didn't realize how heavy those hybrids really are." Viole said, breathing deeply and stretching his back to relieve tension. Hitomi giggled while Merle just gave the young ex-DragonSlayer a dirty look. Allen just gave him a look of consternation.

"State your name." Allen said, his commanding officer status coming back to him with the authority in his tone. The youth stood up straighter.

"Viole Kageshino, ex-First Class privateer and top swordsman among the DragonSlayer regiment, sir." The youth replied, smartly. Allen nodded, not wanting to admit that he was impressed by the response of the ex-Zaibachian. 

"Viole, is it? Why did you leave the ranks of Zaibach? Don't you realize that your move places you on our side?" Allen asked, testing the youth. Viole nodded.

"I realize that, sir. I left Zaibach because of some very disturbing dreams, sir." Viole replied, getting an incredulous look from Allen.

"Disturbing dreams? What were they about? Would you mind telling us?" Allen asked, changing his approach when he saw Hitomi's expression of interest.

"Sir, they were almost too horrible to describe. You see, I dreamed that I was in battle against your friend, the Dragon. Then the Dragon started going berserk, like Dilandau, only much, much worse. First he killed Guimel, then Dalet, Chesta, and Gatti. When he'd finished with the rest of them, he came after me. Just when his sword pierces my 'melef, I wake up screaming. That's how it was before I left Zaibach. Now, I can sleep peacefully, without dreams." Viole replied, shuddering as he remembered the horrible nightmares he'd suffered while in Zaibach's ranks.

"What you saw would have been your future. You made the right decision when you left Zaibach." Hitomi said, knowing that the young pilot now had a chance to live a full life. Viole nodded.

"I tried to convince the rest of the DragonSlayers to come with me, but many of them are so devoted to Dilandau that they would rather die than leave him. The only ones I managed to partially convince were Gatti, Chesta, and Guimel. Those three have pretty much had it with the way Zaibach treats its own soldiers and have also had it with Dilandau's attitude. Chesta also believed me when I mentioned my precognitive dreams. He told me numerous times before when he'd dreamed of his own death and woken up screaming. His dreams weren't as vivid as mine, but they served the same purpose. Speaking of Chesta, he's just beyond that outcrop town over there. His 'melef is so badly damaged that I need another 'melef to open it enough to free him." Viole said.

"So you came here, hoping you could borrow Schezarade. Am I right?" Allen said, not liking where this was going. Viole looked down and nervously shifted his weight. He'd received the look he was getting from Allen, from Dilandau before.

"Aye, sir." Viole said, flinching when Allen shifted his own weight. 

"What's your advice on this, Hitomi?" Allen asked, after finding himself completely at a loss.

"Let him use it. He's been telling us the truth the whole time." Hitomi said, as a look of dread crossed Allen's features. 

"Don't worry, sir. I will not let it get damaged. You have my word." Viole promised.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Allen muttered, as he allowed the youth to get past him and into the cockpit of the Schezarade. 

"Mystic Moon! This thing's an antique! This thing belongs in a museum, not a battlefield!" Viole said, in amazement.

"This 'antique' was my father's 'melef. It's the only thing of real value that he left to me, other than my ship, the Crusade." Allen replied, with a bit of snap to his words.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to insult you." Viole said, honestly rebuked by the Astorian captain's words. Allen seemed surprised by the apology, but said nothing else as they trekked back over to where Chesta's 'melef lay. As gently as he could, Viole pried open the metal covering, and watched as Hitomi and Merle pulled Chesta out. Chesta moaned as Hitomi and Merle carefully positioned him on the ground and got a good look at his injuries. 

"I wish Millerna were here! She'd know what to look for!" Hitomi said, as she felt around under the armor that the youth wore.

"Here, let me see." Viole said, as he got down from the Schezarade and kneeled down next to the wounded youth. With expert hands, Viole removed Chesta's breastplate and felt the area over his left and right sides, then felt down the legs for any breaks in the bones.

"Well?" Allen asked, as he limped over to where they gathered around Chesta.

"He's got numerous fractures in his ribs, but the one I'm the most worried about is his right leg. It's broken in at least three places. I'm surprised that it wasn't ripped off, considering the rough landing he'd had." Viole said, as he drew back and looked at his new friends.

"What should we do? He obviously can't be moved the way he is now." Merle said, as Chesta coughed painfully and tried to move.

"Hitomi, do you happen to have anything in that gym bag of yours that you are always carrying?" Allen asked.

"Well, there's an ace bandage that I use when I sprain my ankle sometimes and there's also some masking tape in there as well." Hitomi said, as she tried to remember all that she had had in that bag.

"The tape might be enough to hold the ribs in place until we can get to a healer. Is that bandage of yours long enough to stabilize the broken bone in Chesta's leg?" Viole asked.

"Not without a splint." Hitomi replied, as Merle scampered off to get her gym bag.

"Then we'll have to make one." Allen said, as he picked up some tree branches that had been knocked to the ground by the downed 'melef and cut them into reasonable lengths with his sword.

"I think I know why Dilandau could never destroy you people, you share a strong bond of friendship." Viole said, surprising Allen, but not Hitomi.

"Would you want to join us, Viole?" Hitomi asked, as Merle returned with the gym bag.

"If you would have me. I don't really have anywhere to go, since Zaibach destroyed the town I was from." Viole said, with some bitterness in his tone.

"Then I guess it would be all right. But Van's going to be pissed." Allen said, already wincing when he imagined the conniption fit the hot-headed Fanelian king would have upon seeing two ex-DragonSlayers.

"No doubt. Does this mean I am now an official part of the group?" Viole asked.

"I guess so, if you could even call it that." Allen replied, as he turned his attention to his ragtag group; a cat-girl, a young woman from the Mystic Moon, an ex-Zaibachian soldier who was wounded and another that wasn't.

"_Viole's the only fit man here at this moment. If we were to be attacked, he would be the only one to defend Hitomi and Merle. It's times like these that I wish I had wings like a Draconian!_" Allen thought, almost feeling weak because of that thought. 

Hitomi noticed right away that it looked like Allen was going to faint and rushed over to his side before his knees gave out from under him.

"Sir Allen!!" Merle and Viole yelped at the same time, then gave each other scathing looks. 

"He's got a fever. He overexerted himself. Merle, Viole, I don't know what to do." Hitomi murmured, sounding very afraid for the Astorian Knight's health. 

"First we need to get him someplace dry. The reason he's ill is probably because of the weather we've been having hereabouts. Do you think you can shoulder some of his weight?" Viole asked, as he carefully lifted Allen a little ways off the ground.

"I think so. But what about Chesta?" Hitomi asked, turning and looking at the youth that lay there with his wounds just starting to get tended to.


	2. Illusion's Guardian Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Van looked out a window and sighed. There was still no news on the whereabouts of Allen, Merle, and Hitomi. Worry lined the young king's features; each of the missing people meant something to him. Merle had been his best friend since childhood, and had never been far from his side. Allen, the first ally he and Hitomi had met on their long, wild journey, had begrudgingly become a close friend over the few weeks they had been traveling. Hitomi stood out above the rest; every time he thought of her, his heart skipped a beat. Was this love? He shook his head as Gadis came into the room, his face pale and withdrawn. They had managed to escape from the Zaibach Empire, but with heavy losses. Millerna was still tending to the wounded in the sickbay. 

"I wish I knew where they were. Who knows what they have run into out there." Van said, as Gadis stood beside him.

"If Captain Schezar had been in better health, I would have said that we have nothing to worry about, but, since he's still recovering from being wounded, I am not so sure." Gadis said, grimly. Van nodded, silently, as thoughts and concerns turned towards Hitomi. Where was she? Was she all right? Was Merle with her? Van could only guess at what had happened before the Crusade had been recovered and the Zaibach scared off.

"We can only hope that they are all right." Van murmured, continuing his silent vigil.

Hitomi roused up from a nap. They had made a makeshift shelter using Viole's tent and were now trying to keep dry from the rain that had started falling again. Quietly, she looked over at the spot where Allen had been laid. To her horror, he wasn't there!

"Viole! Merle! Where's Allen?!" Hitomi asked, frantically.

"I don't know. He must have somehow gotten up when I wasn't looking." Viole said, as he started looking around for the wounded knight.

"Sir Allen!" Merle meowed, as worry for the Astorian came to her as well. Little did they realize that Allen was nearby, yet far away.

"_Allen_…………………………" a voice called, echoing strangely in the air.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Allen asked, his voice calm even though he was shaking in fear.

"_I am the voice of your ancestor. The voice of one who flies the skies with the White Dragon. The voice of the chain that binds you to us._" the voice replied, sounding closer than before, but still far away.

"I don't understand! Who or what are you?!" Allen asked, as fear started to edge its way into his voice.

"_I am you. I am the other half of your blood that flies with angels' wings. I am the one that will purify you._" The voice said, closer than before, and closing in.

"First you say that you are my ancestor, then you say that you are me! Make up your mind!" Allen shouted, certain that Hitomi, Merle and Viole could hear him. The voice chuckled, mockingly.

"_Your friends cannot hear you. They will not hear you until I have gotten what I want; your purification!_" the voice said, as its owner appeared from nowhere, standing just in front of Allen. Allen wanted to scream in horror, but found out quickly that he couldn't move. The one that had been speaking to him until that time looked exactly like him except for one thing; the look-alike had wings!

"_Now_…………………._This is going to hurt a little._" The look-alike said, in mock gentleness, as he sank into Allen's body. The first thing that Allen felt was a shockwave of intense pain. He could feel his blood boiling inside his veins and could feel his insides twisting within him as the changes started taking place. His skin felt as though hot irons were searing through him, with heat that could not be quenched with water. He could hear the skin of his back tearing as the dreaded wings came through. Then, all was darkness. 

Hitomi ran in the direction of a scream of pain. She had just heard Allen's cries. Her heart pounded as she searched the surrounding woods. But then she got to where a small stream flowed and gasped at what she saw. There, lying on the ground, was Allen, but now he had wings!

"Allen!" Hitomi yelped, dashing over to his side and checking for any signs of life. Allen groaned and looked up at Hitomi, his eyes filled with pain, but not of the physical kind. 

"Allen, what happened?" Hitomi asked, taken aback by the mournful look in the Astorian Knight's eyes. 

"I have just become a monster." Allen said, softly, his voice having been strained by his screaming in pain only moments before.

"Monster?! Allen! Why do you consider yourself a monster?!" Hitomi asked, suddenly seeing that her vision from sometime earlier had come to pass.

"I don't know what the people on the Mystic Moon think of people with wings, but by now you, of all people, should know that Draconians were and still are a hated people. More than likely, I will never be able to set foot in Astoria again." Allen said, sadly. 

"Allen, listen, you are not a monster. Where I came from, people with wings are called angels. They are said to protect others from harm; and you have done that. You risked your life to get Merle and me out of the Crusade when Zaibach was attacking it. Even though you did not have your wings then, you were acting the part of a guardian angel by getting Merle and me to safety, even though your body could not take the strain." Hitomi said, who now sat before the Astorian knight, who now faced her, sitting across from her. 

"How can you be so sure, Hitomi? How? I don't even know what I am anymore, so how do you know that I will not turn around and hurt you?" Allen asked, gloomily. 

"It because I can't see you hurting me in any way. Your body may have changed, but your heart hasn't." Hitomi replied, gently. Allen looked away, his thoughts drifting. Was what Hitomi just told him true? Was he really the same person? Before he could think about anything more, Merle burst into the glen, startling both of them.

"Found you! What were you trying to do, Sir Allen? Worry us to……………..?!?" Merle trailed off when she saw Allen's wings. 

"Mystic Moon!" Viole yelped, when he saw Allen and what were on his back. Merle was awestruck by the sight, while Viole looked clearly shocked. Allen lowered his head in shame, looking away from his friends. The moment was shattered by the sounds of Zaibachian guymelefs flying overhead.

"Chesta!" Viole yelped, realizing that he'd left the wounded DragonSlayer by himself and dashing back out of the glen. With tremendous effort, Allen pulled himself to his feet and ran after the young Zaibach deserter. They all got there just as some guymelefs were descending. 

"Viole! Get to the Schezarade! Merle, Hitomi, get out of sight!" Allen shouted, as the wind started whipping around them.

"Allen! What do you intend to do?!" Hitomi asked, shouting over the noise of the guymelefs.

"I'm going to fly Chesta to a nearby town healer! I think he's in this area!" Allen shouted, as he hauled Chesta into a semi-standing position. Hitomi, Merle and Viole could only look on as Allen got a good running start (or as good a one as he could get, considering the load he was carrying) and leaped from the cliff, his wings spread wide to catch the wind. 

"Okay, let's get this ball rolling!" Viole said, as he leaped into Schezarade's cockpit and proceeded to attack his former comrades.

"_Be careful, Sir Allen._" Viole thought, as Merle and Hitomi took shelter in a nearby outcrop. 


	3. Illusion's Guardian Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Hmm………….now that's strange…………." Dornkirk muttered, as Folken stood nearby.

"What is, Dornkirk-sama?" Folken asked, his distaste for saying that barely evident in his voice. 

"There is another Draconian out there. He is even more pure than the Dragon." Dornkirk said, as he watched the golden-haired angel fly away from the attack.

"Do you want a squadron to go after and capture him?" Folken asked, genuinely interested now.

"No. I want you to go after him. Bring him back alive, Folken." Dornkirk growled.

"Yes, Dornkirk-sama." Folken muttered, then dismissed himself from the room.

Allen panted as he flew over the mountains. He'd had no idea just how hard it was to fly! From what he could tell, the wind was picking up, signaling that a storm was brewing. 

"Not good. The weather's getting worse." Allen mumbled, as he angled his wings and descended to a safer altitude. He turned and looked behind him to make sure that he wasn't being followed, then continued onwards. 

"You know, this armor of yours in weighing me down!" Allen muttered, as he landed and started removing the metal that still remained on the youth's person. When he was ready to fly again, Allen then lifted the lifeless youth into his arms and took off, not realizing that he was being followed. Eventually, Allen found the town he'd wanted to find.

"_I hope Ruhm is here._" Allen thought as he landed near the back door. And waited. 

"_How do I pull my wings in? Great! I'm a Draconian and I don't even know how to hide my wings!_" Allen thought, cursing himself for his own bad luck. His wings, in response to his agitation, ruffled the feathers so now he looked like an agitated game bird. With a sigh of irritation, Allen lay Chesta down on the ground in front of the door and knocked on the door, getting the attention of whoever was inside. As soon as he heard the footsteps coming toward the door, Allen leaped up into the air and flew off, not even daring to look back as he did. A few moments later, Allen heard some wingbeats behind him. Looking back, Allen saw another man behind him, black wings stretching wide to catch the wind. 

"_Strategos_……………….." Allen thought, before folding his wings and diving through the air, in a desperate attempt to escape. The dark winged man followed his move, showing his expertise in flight. Just when things looked hopeless, a familiar and welcome sight came to his eyes; the Crusade! With renewed courage, Allen drew his sword and charged the other man, knocking him aside and heading directly for the Crusade. He yelped when he felt a sharp pain in his left leg and looked down to see that the dark winged man had regained control and caught up with him. 

"You are not taking me!" Allen shouted, as he slashed downward, catching the other man in the left arm, leaving a fair sized cut there. 

"Allen!" Van's voice shouted from above. Allen looked up just as the Escaflowne descended and grabbed Van's arm when he offered a hand out. The other man growled in frustration and flew off, holding his bleeding left arm with his metal right one. 

"Allen, what the………….?! You're a…………..?!?" Van asked, not able to complete his thoughts in words.

"No time to explain, Van! We must get back to Hitomi and Merle! Zaibach was attacking when I left!" Allen shouted, desperately, as Escaflowne docked inside of the Crusade. Gadis was the first one to greet them when Allen and Van got down off of the Escaflowne.

"Boss! You're a sight for sore eyes!" Gadis shouted, gleefully, as he gave his commander a firm handshake.

"Good to see you too, Gadis. I'm sorry to have worried you. Now, we must head to the mountains, Hitomi and Merle are both there, with a new ally." Allen said, as he brushed past Gadis. It was then that Gadis noticed the wings.

"Boss! You're a……………!" Gadis trailed off as his commander gave him an icy glare.

"A what, Gadis? A Draconian?" Allen asked, testily. Gadis nodded, too numbed by shock to say anything else.

"Deal with it. Just because I have wings now, doesn't mean that I am any different than what I was before. Now, tell the men that remain to man their posts; we're going to have to move fast in order to save Hitomi and Merle. Am I making myself clear, Gadis?" Allen asked, letting his commander persona take over.

"Yes sir!" Gadis said, smartly.

"Then get to it!" Allen shouted, as he dashed off to the control room. Van stood frozen to the spot in shock; he'd never seen Allen like that, even when they were evacuating the fort in Astoria! Shaking his head as though to clear it, Van rushed to catch up with Allen, knowing that soon they were going to be reunited with Hitomi and Merle.

Viole cried out as the Schezarade was knocked to the ground. Pain seared through his leg as liquid metal struck it. 

"_Sir Allen_……………._please hurry! I don't know how much more I can take!_" Viole thought, as he fought to remain conscious. Then, two of the guymelefs stopped what they were doing and turned away from him, putting their backs to him.

"_What the_………….._?!_" Viole wondered, as two separate voices came to his ears.

"Viole! Is that you in there?" Guimel asked, shouting so Viole could hear him.

"Guimel!" Viole shouted back, not knowing whether to be thankful or to start praying. 

"I knew I recognized that fighting style! Dilandau's hell bent on killing you for leaving us and taking Chesta away! We're not going to carry out those orders!" Gatti shouted, as he parried a blow from one of the other 'melefs.

"Gatti! Does this mean you're on our side?" Viole asked, not even daring to hope.

"Absolutely! We can't kill you! All you've had on your mind is the well being of all the DragonSlayers! We're right with you, Viole!" Guimel said, as the Schezarade stood up and stood with the two Zaibach guymelefs.

"One thing's for certain, Dilandau's not gonna be happy about this!" Gatti said, with a laugh, as the Zaibach troops left the area, leaving them all standing there.

"And we should care for what reason? We're not with them any more." Guimel said, as he and Gatti got out and helped Viole get out of the Schezarade. Viole winced when he put weight back onto his injured leg, but smiled when he saw that Hitomi and Merle were safe.

"Viole! Your leg!" Hitomi yelped, as Gatti helped him sit down and Guimel went to retrieve a first aid kit from his guymelef.

"I did that. I didn't know Viole was inside that antiquated 'melef until I saw the technique he was using. I'm sorry about that, Viole." Gatti said, looking ashamed about what had happened. Viole smiled, despite the pain.

"I always knew that you were a sorry shot, Gatti. Besides, my leg will heal; if you'd gotten me anyplace else, I might not have survived. By the way, I would like to introduce you to two of my friends; Hitomi Kanzaki and Merle." Viole said, motioning to each as he said her name.

"'Tis a pleasure to meet fine ladies such as yourselves. Your reputations precede you." Gatti said, with a gentlemanly bow. Both girls blushed. 

"Stop flirting, Gatti, it's embarrassing." Guimel said, he walked over, his eyes sparkling as he did so. 

"Shut up, sheep boy." Gatti teased, getting a somewhat miffed look from Guimel for a response. 

"I am NOT a sheep boy!" Guimel shouted, furiously.

"Baa." Gatti said, running off before Guimel could strangle him. Viole shook his head as the two former DragonSlayers chased one another around, exchanging insults as they went.

"Is this how it was in Zaibach?" Merle asked. Viole shook his head.

"Nope. The Zaibach couldn't stand horseplay or anything that resembled it. The only kind of fun they allowed was cards, chess and other games like that. It was really strict there; all business. You can sure bet that Dilandau is going to raise a fuss about four of his fifteen DragonSlayers left and joined the Dragon." Viole said, looking up as another guymelef landed next to Gatti's.

"Have room for one more, Viole?" a familiar voice asked, as its owner descended from his guymelef.

"Dalet!" Viole shouted, his shout getting Gatti and Guimel's attention. Dalet grinned. 

"It seems that the Dragon now has a corp. of his own, now." Dalet said, as they all looked up and saw the Crusade.

"Allen's come for us!" Hitomi shouted, smiling when she saw Allen at the helm, relief plastered across his features.

"Well, it seems that our journey is about to begin. Gatti, Guimel, Dalet, shed the insignia of Zaibach, now." Viole ordered. The three did as they were told, removing their armor and placing it all in a pile in front of them. Soon they were only wearing their black tunics, breeches and boots. They watched as Van emerged from the Crusade and approach them. At first, they didn't know how to react to one another, then Gatti made the first move; he respectfully kneeled before Van and started to speak.

"King Van of Fanelia, I beg your forgiveness of the transgressions we have committed against you and your kingdom while we were in the employ of the Zaibach Empire. We have seen the error of our ways and seek to follow you for the rest of our days." Gatti said, getting startled gasps from Guimel, Dalet, and Viole; none of them had expected that! Van eyed them, carefully, his brown eyes seeking any falsehood in them.

"Gatti speaks the truth, Van. You can trust him and his friends." Hitomi said, watching as Allen emerged from the ship and gazed in astonishment at the now four ex-DragonSlayers. Van sighed, this was a development he'd never imagined would happen.

"If Hitomi says I can trust you, then I will follow what she says. I don't have the means to now, but I will get you some armor that has the Fanelian seal when I get the chance. Now, come on. I've got much to discuss with you four." Van said, as he led them back into the Crusade, actually sound like a king that time. Hitomi smiled, knowing that at least five young men were going to survive, thanks to Viole's visions. 

Author's Note!

I know that the DragonSlayers were OOC but it will work out for the better. So please, don't be too cruel in your reviews, okay?

Gemini ^ ^;;;;;;


	4. Illusion's Guardian Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Hitomi waited anxiously in the hallway while Viole, Gatti, Guimel, and Dalet talked with Van. Merle sat across from her, giving her a look that was a cross between a scowl and something else. Allen had since been looked over for any more wounds and had his side bandaged up again. He now wandered the halls of the Crusade, almost wraithlike in the way he moved. Even Millerna gave him a wide berth. 

"_Poor Allen, so much has changed for him these past couple of days. He wanders the ship like a restless spirit. His eyes have changed as well; even though he looks the same on the outside, he's aged hundreds of years. But it only shows in his eyes._" Hitomi thought, not surprised when Allen walked silently towards the far window. Deciding to say something to him, Hitomi stood up and slowly approached him.

"Allen?" Hitomi asked, softly. Allen turned his head and looked at her.

"Hitomi? What're you doing here? Isn't Van still talking to those DragonSlayers?" Allen asked, his voice soft and tired.

"Merle and I have been waiting out here for him. What is wrong, Allen? Why do you look so sad?" Hitomi asked, as she looked up into Allen's careworn blue eyes.

"I don't know, Hitomi. I keep feeling an ominous feeling of foreboding……….something or someone is watching us from afar………I keep hearing sounds; sounds of death and chaos. Hitomi, I fear something is coming…………….." Allen trailed off, as a shudder shook his tall frame. He gasped when he felt Hitomi hug him and put her head on his chest.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay. This is still all so new to you and I am sure that you're having a hard time accepting that. I'm sure things will be fine, when you get used to the changes." Hitomi reassured. Allen gave her a ghost of a smile. 

"It is all new to me. I never knew just how hard it was to hide being a Draconian from everyone else was until now. It seems that now I will have to learn from Van how to do that." Allen said, going silent when Van and the ex-DragonSlayers exited the room, their faces grave.

"Well? What did you find out?" Allen asked.

"It's worse than we thought, Allen. Our enemy, Dornkirk, is trying to alter Fate itself." Van said, grimly. Allen's face paled, and Hitomi could have sworn that she'd seen a look of dread in his eyes.

"Sir Allen? Are you all right?" Guimel asked, concerned. Allen shook his head as though to clear it.

"Van, there is something you have to know; I believe that before I became a Draconian, this 'Dornkirk' was after you. Now that a more pureblooded descendent of the Atlantians has appeared, he will be after him." Allen said, his voice trembling in his throat.

"But who is the more pureblooded one?" Gatti asked.

"You're looking at him." Allen murmured, in a deadly serious tone. 

"But what would Zaibach want with you, Sir Allen?" Merle asked, relieved that Van was out of danger, but afraid for Allen as well.

"My blood." Allen replied, quietly. All of them stood and stared at the golden haired knight, not believing what they had just heard. 

"But why would they need your blood?" Dalet asked, noticing when a shudder again went through the knight.

"Dornkirk needs pure Draconian blood in order to completely take over Fate. Think of it as a sacrifice to the gods. My life in exchange for complete control over every living thing's fate." Allen said, his eyes infinitely wise and sad at the same time.

"How horrible!" Hitomi gasped.

"Yet it is true. Right now my life is about as precious as that of an elf about to be sacrificed to an evil goddess. Dornkirk will do everything in his power to take me, and I will do everything in my power to prevent him from taking control of Fate. I must ask for you to do the same." Allen said, seriously. 

"We will, Allen, you have our word on that." Van said, speaking for all of them when he said that.

"Thank you, Van, minna." Allen murmured, with a touch of relief in his voice.

Folken was still sulking when Dilandau entered his quarters, mad as hell. 

"Would you believe the nerve of those incompetents! Leaving me for that Dragon! I knew I should have killed Viole when I had the chance!" Dilandau snarled, as he paced in front of Folken. Folken said nothing, as he continued to sulk about being driven off by a newly emerged Draconian. 

"Aren't you even listening to me, Folken Strategos?!" Dilandau asked. Again he got no response. Dilandau was about to go into another tirade before Dornkirk's voice interrupted him.

"Folken, Dilandau." Dornkirk monotoned.

"Yes, Dornkirk-sama?" Folken and Dilandau said, simultaneously. 

"The time is right. It is time to go and fetch the pure angel." Dornkirk snarled.

"Yes, Dornkirk-sama." The two said, in response.

"And Dilandau." Dornkirk added.

"Yes?" Dilandau asked.

"Bring him to me alive. His life is required to make what I want to do a reality." Dornkirk ordered.

"Yes, Dornkirk-sama." Dilandau replied. With that, Dornkirk went silent.

"Come on, it's time to go to work." Folken said, as he went out of his quarters, with Dilandau following him.

Allen sighed as he went through all the books in his small library. There was hardly anything there about Draconian sacrifices, but, then again, up until that point he'd had no use or desire for such books. 

"Sir Allen?" a youthful voice asked from the doorway. Allen turned to face the speaker, surprised when he saw whom it was.

"Anka! Is that you?!" Allen asked, as the stranger removed her boyish hat, releasing long strawberry blond hair from under it. 

"You bet your boots, Allen! What have you been doing with yourself?" the woman asked, her ears twitching and eyes dancing with mirth.

"Not much. How did you get onto my ship without my knowledge?" Allen asked, glad that an old friend had decided to join the crew. 

"I hopped aboard when your friends stopped to make repairs. When I'd heard you was missing, I decided to stow away and try to find you." Anka said, good-naturedly.

"Well, needless to say, I am here now. I'm glad to see that time hasn't changed you much. You are still as carefree as you were five years ago." Allen said, fondly.

"Hey yeah! And you are still as gloomy as I remember you! Always as dour as an old priest!" Anka teased.

"Hey, now!" Allen rebuked, getting a laugh from the cat-woman. 

"Hey, nothin! Anyhow, you look great! You even grew your hair out, which, I must say, makes those puffy sleeves look sexy!" Anka said, laughing as Allen blushed deeply.

"Anka!" Allen shouted, embarrassed. 

"Aw, don't be embarrassed on my account! I like the way you look." Anka said, still sounding playful, yet a little more serious than before. 

"Thank you." Allen murmured. He had to admit, he always could count on Anka's honesty, even if it did come in at awkward times. And there was another trait Allen could count on, Anka's ability to know when he was troubled.

"What's the matter? You seem sad all of a sudden." Anka said, noting the difference in Allen's eyes.

"Anka, there's something you should know. Sit down and I will tell you everything." Allen said, as he sat on a couch and Anka sat down next to him. As he revealed his terrible secret to Anka, Merle listened at the door. She knew that there was another cat-person on board!

"Poor thing, no wonder you're so depressed. I'd be that way too, if I was suddenly something I was not. Don't worry, I'm here for ya." Anka said, patting Allen's hands gently and with much warmth. 

"I must again thank you, Anka. I can't tell Gadis this, because I know he will tell the rest of the crew. Van, Merle and Hitomi already know, along with the four ex-DragonSlayers." Allen said, as he sighed and shook his head.

"Hey, do you remember what I'd said five years ago before we parted ways?" Anka asked. Allen shook his head.

"I promised that if you ever needed anything, just ask me. I still owe you for saving my life then." Anka said, in all seriousness. Allen nodded, and gently hugged her. Normally, Anka would not have withstood that physical contact, but she could tell that Allen needed all the support he could get at that moment. She could feel him trembling, and she gently rubbed his back, whispering words of encouragement into his ear as he held her close. Merle was stunned. She couldn't believe that Allen had just poured out his heart to this lady, yet was relieved that he did have someone to share that burden with as more than just an ally. Outside, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, as though nature itself was in turmoil over what was to come. In the mournful wail of the wind, all of the crew of the Crusade could feel it's foreboding message to them all. 

Author's Note!

Sorry about the long wait between chapters, but the dreaded writer's block had blocked my way! Did anyone catch the reference the Lodoss War in there? I hope somebody did! Anyway, there is more to come, so stay tuned!

Gemini ^ ^;;;


	5. Illusion's Guardian Chapter Five

Chapter Five

As the days passed, it appeared as though a dark cloud had descended over the Crusade. Attacks from Zaibach were occurring more and more frequently, and Allen became even more withdrawn. Only those closest to him knew what was truly going on, and why he was so depressed. Anka, the cat-woman who had joined the group not long ago, was extremely worried, even though she hid it behind a mask of good humor. One night, she found him standing at one of the windows, a distant, sad look in his eyes.

"Allen?" Anka asked, quietly. Allen jumped and turned to face her, calming down when he saw that it was only her.

"Anka…………….." Allen murmured, his voice even sounding distant.

"I know what's wrong, so I won't ask why you're so sad, but this thing is eating you alive, Allen! If you don't let somebody share that burden with you, your worry will claim your life before Dornkirk does!" Anka said, as she firmly gripped his arms.

"But I can't help it. This is constantly on my mind. No matter how much I would love to forget that I am a Draconian, I can't. So much depends on my not falling into the wrong hands." Allen said, as Anka looked up at him. Anka sighed and hugged him, shaking her head slightly as she did so.

"I don't know what to do. You're so afraid of what could be that you're worrying yourself to death over it. You're not eating, and you're not sleeping; the crew's so afraid that you're gonna drop dead that I heard Gadis is planning on taking over for you till you get your act together. I don't blame him; I certainly don't like seeing you like this. Even little Merle is afraid for your health!" Anka said, as she listened to Allen's heartbeat. 

"I'm sorry." Allen murmured, as he held her against him. Anka sighed.

"I just wish I knew what I could do to make you smile again. I miss the way your eyes used to shine when you were happy or pleased. I know I sound silly, but I'm being honest with you, like I always have been. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." Anka said, baring her heart to the knight. 

"Rescue me." Allen whispered.

"Huh?" Anka asked, entranced when he lowered his head to look into her eyes.

"If anything happens to me, rescue me." Allen said, as his lips touched those of Anka for the first time. Immediately, Anka felt a fire surge into her heart that she could not explain. It took her breath away, and yet filled her with so much more. When they parted and looked into one another's eyes, Anka couldn't help but grin.

"Wow………….it's no wonder they call you 'Hot Lips' along the coast! Rowr!" Anka said, getting a chuckle from Allen, instead of the usual embarrassed exclamation of her name. Unbeknownst to them, Millerna had been watching the entire time. Choking back tears of bitterness, she retreated back to her room, feeling cheated. 

"There it is. And our target is inside?" one man whispered to another.

"Yeah. But he won't go down without a fight, so be careful." Folken's voice replied. The first speaker raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Folken-sama, I'll get him. I have the sleeping potion in the needle you gave me." the first said, as he held up the said needle to prove his point.

"Good. Now don't fail me, Ryuon." Folken said.

"I won't, Folken-sama. I will bring the pure angel back to Zaibach." Ryuon promised, before slipping into the darkness. 

"Are you ready, Dilandau?" Folken asked, to the man who stood behind him.

"Yeah. I'm ready. I'm just glad you're not using a doppleganger this time around." Dilandau replied, from inside his guymelef. 

"A doppleganger would have worked better in this situation." Folken mumbled, as he watched the DragonSlayer slip into the ship. 

Viole tensed when he sensed something. 

"Viole? What's wrong?" Chesta (who had been picked up not long ago) asked.

"There's an intruder on board." Viole muttered, as he picked up his sword, and motioned for Gatti, Dalet, and Guimel to do the same.

"Wait! I'm going with you!" Chesta said, as he also started to follow them, but was stopped by Gatti.

"No, Chesta. You wait here. As it is now, you're in no shape to fight. You still need several days more rest. Don't worry, the four of us will be all right." Gatti reassured.

"But Gatti…………!" Chesta trailed off when he saw the deadly serious looks in his comrades' eyes.

"Remain here, Chesta. We'll be right back." Dalet said, then added, "Besides, I don't think you own a sword anymore, so it wouldn't make much sense for you to follow us." 

"Let's go." Gatti said, ever the leader, as they all followed Viole's danger sense.

"Feh……………why is it that I have to be the injured, defenseless one?" Chesta grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest grumpily. 

Hitomi sat straight up when something disturbing crossed her senses.

"What is it, Hitomi?" Van asked.

"There's someone on board. Someone who doesn't belong." Hitomi muttered, then started running.

"Hitomi! Where are you going?!" Merle asked.

"There's someone on board who is after Allen!" Hitomi shouted over her shoulder as she ran. Not waiting for a further explanation, Van and Merle took off after Hitomi, worry for Allen now very evident.

Allen and Anka looked up in surprise when someone dropped from the ceiling next to them.

"Who the…………….?!" Allen yelped, crying out when the stranger jabbed him in the arm with something sharp.

"Allen!" Anka screamed, then launched herself at the stranger with claws out, with fury in her amber eyes. The stranger was definitely caught off guard by the cat-woman and was forced to retreat, but not the way he came. Anka looked like she wanted to take chase, but stopped when she heard Allen fall to the floor.

"ALLEN!" Anka shouted, forgetting about the escaping intruder and rushing to the fallen knight's side. She felt panic rise within her when she saw blood pouring from the stab wound in his arm, and this panic was added to when she saw how quickly he'd slipped into unconsciousness.

"Allen! Oh gods! Someone help!" Anka cried, feeling helpless and lost as she held the stricken knight close to her.

Viole and his group were well on their way to the scene when they ran into the intruder.

"Ryuon?!" Gatti yelped.

"Get out of my way, traitor!" Ryuon growled, trying to shove past the four surprised ex-DragonSlayers, but was unsuccessful. 

"You came for Schezar, didn't you?" Guimel asked.

"That is no business of yours, traitor. Now move aside!" Ryuon snarled.

"No." Gatti replied, in kind.

"Fine, then I will have to kill you, as much as I hate to. But you have betrayed Zaibach, and thus you must die!" Ryuon said, his harsh voice grating from his mouth.

"Come and try, Ryuon." Gatti challenged, as he, Dalet, Guimel, and Viole spread out around him. Even in the narrow confines of the hallway, there was still too much room for the wily DragonSlayer to take advantage of. Soon the four Zaibach deserters were struggling to keep the DragonSlayer from escaping into the deeper parts of the ship. Ryuon smiled, wickedly when he slashed Gatti's arm, then shoved Viole and Guimel into a wall, knocking them senseless. This left only Dalet, who was busy trying to stop the bleeding in Gatti's wounded arm. Before Ryuon could fell a blow onto the unaware Dalet, a sword grew from his chest, and when it was removed, he saw that Van was standing there, bloodied sword at the ready. 

"Damn you, Draconians……………….." Ryuon growled, before falling to the floor, dead. 

"Van-sama!" Dalet shouted, in relief. But the relief was short-lived, when they all heard Anka calling out for help.

"Are you four all right?" Van asked, quickly.

"We'll be fine, your highness. You go and check on Sir Allen. From the sounds of things, he's probably worse off than we are." Viole said, holding his head as he roused up and shakily got to his feet. Van nodded and ran down the hall, with Hitomi and Merle on his heels. When he got there, his blood froze in his veins; there lay Allen, almost deathlike in Anka's arms, while Anka held him, obviously in shock.

"Merle! Go and get Millerna! Quickly! Allen doesn't look like he's going to make it!" Van shouted, urgently. Merle nodded and scampered off. While Van looked to see what he could do for the wound, Hitomi did her best to console the horror-stricken Anka. 

"His heart's stopped! Dammit!" Van cursed, as he started loosening the knight's shirt collar, got the chest bare, then started pumping down on the chest, trying to get Allen's heart to start.

"Come on, Allen! Don't die on us here!" Van muttered, as he pumped in time to his heartbeat. It was then that Millerna arrived on the scene, with Gadis and other members of the crew, worry creasing the brows of more than a few.

"Let me see!" Millerna said, as she moved Van aside and found the same thing he'd found. 

"Is there no response?" Millerna asked.

"Not that I can tell." Van replied, as Hitomi felt for a pulse in Allen's wrist, but found none.

"Let me try!" Anka said, suddenly coming to herself and positioning herself directly over Allen's still form. Millerna glared at her, but directed her in what to do. With desperation in her eyes, she pumped on Allen's chest, doing as Van had done before her, pushing in time with her heartbeat. Just when tears had started to form in her eyes, Anka heard what she wanted to hear; a choking gasp. Getting off of him, Hitomi got Allen onto his side, so he could breathe easier. Anka rubbed Allen's back as he coughed and gasped for air, looking very relieved as she did so.

"By the gods, that was close!" Gadis said, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the color return to his captain's face. 

"It sure was. But what had made his heart stop?" Van asked, visibly shaken by the whole ordeal, grasping Hitomi's hand when he remembered a similar event. 

"That intruder had stabbed him in the arm with something before running off. I think that weapon is still with him." Anka said, trembling with relief when Allen opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

"We'll check the body before we dump it. That weapon may hold the key as to why the Commander almost died." Gadis said.

"Bring it to me when you have, Gadis. I have the feeling that someone was trying to get sleeping potion to Allen through the bloodstream. I think there might have been too much of the potion in the 'weapon' and Allen reacted to it." Millerna said, taking her role as healer very seriously. 

"For now, let's get Allen situated, then we can talk about and decide on a course of action." Hitomi said, wisely. She got an agreement from everyone. While two of the stronger men lifted and carried their dazed captain to his quarters, Anka followed them, prepared for the task of bandaging the wounded arm and watching Allen while he slept. While wounds were being tended to, Van reluctantly told Gadis and the rest why all that had happened and the reason why Zaibach suddenly wanted Allen so badly. All in all, it was enough to shake even the hardiest man on board to his innards; Allen's life was to be used for a sacrifice?! While the people on board the Crusade recovered from that first shock, they braced themselves for more attacks, certain in the knowledge that Zaibach definitely wanted Allen, and would go to any means necessary to get him. That night's attempt had been foiled, but, they knew, that luck might not be on their side next time.


	6. Illusion's Guardian Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Folken cursed under his breath as he tried to think of a solution to his problem. It was proving harder than he'd thought to get Allen Schezar from his brother and his friends. Secretly, Folken was glad that he didn't have to capture Van; the very thought of sacrificing his own brother to the gods was sickening. 

"Folken-sama?" a feminine voice asked.

"Yes, Eriya?" Folken replied.

"Why do you look so troubled? It isn't as though your brother is in danger anymore." Eriya said, looking concerned about him. She was right, of course. But why was he so concerned? Did it have to do with the fact that Dornkirk was trying to take control of Fate?

"Is it Emperor Dornkirk's plans to take over Fate that is bothering you, Folken-sama?" Naria asked. Count on Naria to nail his troubles on the head!

"I guess that is what is troubling me. I'm more worried about what will happen to you two and Van when he takes Fate and alters it." Folken murmured, finally telling his loyal cat-women why he was troubled.

"Then why don't we leave? It is almost guaranteed that whatever Dornkirk has planned doesn't include us! He'll eliminate us as soon as he has the power!" Eriya said.

"But where would we go? If I try to go to Van, he'll be more suspicious of me than ever. After all, I have been trying to capture one of his friends." Folken said, with a sigh. 

"Then why don't you die and get it over with, traitor?" a voice asked, as the owner appeared from behind a bulkhead.

"Dilandau……….." Folken muttered, reaching for his sword. 

"Emperor Dornkirk had sensed that you were going to betray him. He gave me the permission to execute you and whoever else was siding with you. Too bad you won't get a chance to reunite with Van! Kill him!" Dilandau shouted, as the remaining DragonSlayers attacked. Naria and Eriya immediately came to Folken's defense, armed with not only their swords, but also their claws and teeth. Before they mass converged on them, Folken prayed that Van and Allen would find a way to defeat Dornkirk, before Fate could be altered.

Allen awoke to the sound of rain hitting the window beside his bed. 

"So, you've finally decided to wake up." Anka said, quietly.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember is standing in the hallway and getting stabbed in the arm." Allen said, as he looked up at Anka's tired face.

"You nearly died. Millerna had said that the thing that intruder had stabbed you with was some kind of potion administrator. Hitomi had called it a 'syringe'. But I am glad that you are all right." Anka said, quietly. Then Allen sat bolt upright in his bed, eyes wide and far-seeing.

"Allen? What's wrong?" Anka asked, concerned.

"I feel pain……………….Something's attacking…………….so much blood……….must fly…………but where?" Allen muttered, holding himself and grimacing as his wings burst from their places in his back.

"Allen!" Anka screamed, as the golden haired man fell forward into her arms.

"Tell Van……………..Folken is on his way here……………have Millerna standing ready…………." Allen whispered.

"But why should we have Millerna standing ready?" Anka asked.

"Folken will die if she isn't ready." Allen said, with grim certainty. Anka nodded, then left the room to tell Van and Millerna what Allen had told her.

The rain pounded mercilessly on Folken as he flew. Naria and Eriya clung to him, one desperately trying to staunch the bleeding in the stump where his mechanical right arm used to be, and the other talking to him in order to keep him conscious. 

"Folken-sama, I see the Crusade! It's right ahead of us! Just keep going!" Naria shouted, over the roar of the wind. It was true; the faint, gray shape of the ship could be seen even in the heavy rainfall. 

"Good. You're going to have to guide me, Naria, I can't see straight right now." Folken said, from between clenched teeth. He hadn't felt this kind of pain since the dragon had bitten off his arm almost ten years before. With Naria directing him, Folken found the hangar (which to his surprise, was open) and landed inside, falling to his knees when his feet hit the ground.

"Brother!" Van's voice shouted, though the pain haze Folken was experience.

"Van……………I made it…………" Folken murmured, before passing out.

"Someone help him!" Naria shouted, when Eriya nearly lost her grip on what remained of Folken's arm.

"Oh hell……………look at him!" one man said, as Millerna pushed through and got a good look.

"What happened?" Millerna asked.

"Dilandau and his DragonSlayers tore Folken-sama's metal arm off. Please help him! He'll die if he loses any more blood!" Eriya begged.

"I'll do what I can." Millerna promised, as she ushered two men forward, got Folken loaded onto a stretcher, and disappeared into the sickbay.

"Don't worry, Millerna's a good healer. She even put Sir Allen back together when no one else could!" Merle said, getting an exasperated sigh from Allen (who had recovered his strength rather quickly) for that remark. As the hours passed, the rain abated, then stopped altogether. In the early morning hours, Van and Allen went out for a quick flight to enjoy the fresh, cool air.

"You know, this is rather relaxing. I could get used to this!" Allen said, before somersaulting in midair, then folding his wings and diving.

"I guess it is, when you're not close enough to people where they can shoot arrows at you." Van agreed, before he decided it was time to go back to the ship. Allen had to agree with the young king; since they were in undeveloped territory, they could do what they wanted without being seen. Had they been over a settlement, things could have turned ugly fairly quickly. During this time, Millerna was busy trying to save Folken's life. Both Eriya and Naria were waiting anxiously outside of the makeshift operating room when Millerna emerged.

"How is he?" Eriya asked.

"Is he going to be all right?" Naria asked.

"He's still under the effects of the anesthetic. It will take some time before he regains consciousness. I did what I could to repair the damage to the arm. It's not perfect, but I think it will heal." Millerna said, tiredly.

"Thank you." Naria said, speaking for herself and her sister when she said that.

"Think nothing of it. I'm a healer, it's what I am supposed to do. Now, you two go and get some rest. I'll let you know when Folken wakes up, okay?" Millerna asked.

"Okay." Eriya said, as she and her sister did as they were told. Millerna sighed with relief; she was glad that she had been able to get the bleeding to stop.

"Millerna?" Van asked, suddenly appearing before her.

"Van?" Millerna asked, confused as to why he was there.

"How is he?" Van asked, sounding a little concerned.

"He's still unconscious." Millerna replied, noticing that Allen was right behind him.

"May I see him?" Van asked.

"I guess you can, but he's not going to wake up until the anesthetic wears off." Millerna warned, as she led Van into the room. There, on a makeshift bed, lay Folken. His chest was swathed in bandages, but that wasn't what Van was looking at; he was looking at the stump where Folken's right arm should have been.

"It's so sickening what they did to him. They gave him a right arm, then they took it away. What do they think they are?" Millerna asked, with disgust in her voice.

"They think they are gods." Allen said, solemnly. Millerna and Van looked at Allen and silently agreed. 


	7. Illusion's Guardian Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Folken awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar bed. As his eyes focused, he could see that Van now hovered at his bedside.

"Van…………………?" Folken asked, weakly.

"Folken!" Van said, startled, yet very relieved that his brother had finally awakened.

"So I really did make it." Folken murmured, with a smile, his first in many years.

"Yeah. You really did." Van said, looking decidedly worried about what remained of Folken's right arm.

"It seems that I am going to have to learn how to write again." Folken said, with a rueful smile.

"Seems that way. But take it one step at a time. I don't want to lose my brother a second time." Van said, getting a surprised look from Folken.

"You still think of me as your brother?" Folken asked, stunned.

"You'll always be my brother, Folken. I cannot deny that." Van murmured. 

"Thank you, Van." Folken said, touched by his brother's forgiveness of his actions. As the two brothers reconciled, Allen sat in his study, gazing intently at some ancient tomes that had to do with Draconians. 

"You're concentrating too hard." Anka said, as she approached him and brushed some strands of unruly blond hair from his eyes.

"How can you tell?" Allen asked, as he sat back and rubbed the bridge of his nose with the thumb and forefinger of his right hand.

"Because you're doing what you're doing now and I remember you doing that when you were stationed in the wilderness not so very long ago." Anka said, as she sat down beside him and looked at the book he was looking at before she'd distracted him.

"I guess you are right. You know me too well." Allen said, as he put a bookmark in the book, then set it aside, giving her a ghost of a smile while he did so.

"It's weighing heavily on your mind, isn't it?" Anka asked, concerned when the knight nodded.

"There isn't a moment that I can take my mind off of it. I know what Dornkirk wants, and he will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. I can't let him take me, yet I can't keep running, either. What should I do?" Allen asked, as he sighed and put his face in his hands.

"I don't know what to tell you, Allen. This seems to be an unmerciful load of shit that got piled onto your shoulders, and still your load only gets heavier. There's no one here you can really relate to, or vice-versa. Folken and Van are only half Draconian, so they probably won't understand all of what you're going through. And your crew and the ex-DragonSlayers have no clue. I wish I knew how to make things right again, but you know, I am only a cat-woman, after all. Nothing special." Anka said, honestly. Allen looked up at her and wearily nodded.

"I know you can't change the way things have turned out, but it does me good to talk to an old friend. It helps make the burden a little easier to bear." Allen murmured, unaware that Hitomi, Merle, and Millerna were listening from the hallway, weeping as they listened to Allen's tired voice and his heartfelt admittance to Anka on how badly he needed a friend at that time.

"_I wish that that vision had never come true! Then he wouldn't have to be going through so much pain!_" Hitomi thought, as she and the other two women silently walked away, ashamed for having spied on the sorrowful captain.

Dornkirk smiled when he'd located the Crusade. Finally, he would have the sacrifice he desired.

"Dilandau." Dornkirk snarled.

"Yes, Dornkirk-sama?" Dilandau asked, shakily.

"I want you to go after the Pure Angel. The time has come." Dornkirk said, with an evil glint in his eye.

"Yes. I'll go after the Pure Angel and bring him here." Dilandau replied, before turning and leaving the throne room. No sooner had he gone, when the entire room was bathed in a blood red glow, foreshadowing what was to come.

Author's Note!

Urgh! Very short chapter! I need help! Writer's block has this thing in a stranglehold! If anyone has any ideas as to how the next chapter should go, please e-mail me! Any suggestions would help at this point! Thanks! ^ ^;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Gemini


End file.
